legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is the lovable and well known main character of the Simpsons. He is a big idiot and often selfish as he strangles Bart, later Soul and Black Star. He is also neglectful of his family and constantly drinks as well as doing other stupid stuff. Regardless he is a good man who will help anyone even his enemies if he's in a good mood. His appearance also has some resemblance to Bender from Futurama, especially the head Allies and enemies Friends: Vash the Stampede, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sargent Callhoun,, Vanelope, Lance, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Agent Coulson, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Nick Fury, Hank Scorpio, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, the Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose, Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator, King Koopa, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Bart (sometimes), Fat Tony, Frank Grimes, PBS, the State of Florida, President Bush Senor, the Emperor of Japan, T. Russ Cargill, Sideshow Bob, Patty and Selma, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Discord, the Dystopia League, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker, Mr. Burns The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Homer joins forces with heroes against the Dystopia League and the Sigma Organization. Particularly because both teams have someone who wants to kill him or Homer hates. Russ Cargill for Discord and Mr.Burns for Sigma. He is first introduced by V and he chokes Soul when he calls Homer "a bald boob." Next when Homer attends the rally Sigma made, he mistakes Laufey for a raspberry Popsicle and starts licking him. Laufey almost kills him but Maka saves him. He has to go with V, Fury and the others because Ulrich believes he will get drunk and act like a party animal exposing them Homer also drives everyone to Lizbeth and Maka's location though V takes his own way. Homer then meets Hunson and Discord at the Nightosphere Empire. Homer is also happy to see his pal Scorpio again so they can work together against the two. He reveals that Russ Cargill kidnapped his family and he also believes that everyone needs a loved one when Soul states who would love a fat, bald, drinking blimp where Homer strangles Soul with a phone cord and Soul hits him with the phone as a result. Homer was also mad that Soul tricked him into running naked on the street by playing an ice cream truck theme. He is present for Patroklos' defrosting with the others. Homer then goes after Soul when he trips out the window. He lands in the black hole like the others and now must find a way out. Homer then is present for Lizbeth's talk with Boomer and he's chasing Soul for hitting him with a chair while he was bathing as a Joke. Homer retaliates by throwing ink in Soul's face and then Whoop Whoops off. He helps some of the others find the 5th ring. When Cassandra is to get her operation, Homer knocks her unconsciousness by body checking her which Callohun calls him on.. He and Soul confront Puss in Boots and he is clawed up hard but he lets Puss join after his cute eye expression. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Homer returns to help the heroes against Mechuckles and other villains after he reunites with his family. They get there first and Black Star is ready to pull pranks on him and before they meet Linkara. He and Black Star fight over a chicken wing with the former ready to strangle Black Star like he does with Soul. Black Star then steals Homer clothes and Homer is wondering why he doesn't strangle the kid. He almost gets into a fight with The King over a hamburger when they meet the Body Guard Unit Homer is also one of the among characters who meet Ares and watches Asura fight his creation with awe. He attacks Black Star again when he steals Homer's donut. Black Star does it again with Soul, pissing him off. Homer being the idiot he is mistakes Ice Cave for Ice Popcorn Cave. He also attempted to eat B.O.B as it looked like gelatin. The Wrath of God of War TBA Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Homer works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non-existent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Homer helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Homer and his friends arrive and they meet Jack Bauer at Homer's house and they follow him where they join Castiel and then follow Lizbeth to the docks where he sees his son working with Bender and gets unnerved when Discord shows up. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Homer joins with the P Team and the V Crusaders who work with Hunson and Mr. Gold to stop Pan and his boys which they do while suspecting Titan and they end up stopping Pan twice. After being saved by Castiel, everyone parts way afterwards. Gavin's Purgatory Journey Homer resides at the Wrath terrace of Mt. Purgatory, the 3rd level, due to his wrathful nature on strangling his son on a daily basis as well as causing chaos to his town; even carrying the sins of his father, Abe. While he is an alcoholic and an abusive lard, he does possess a heart of gold at times; hence why he ended up in Purgatio. He had died from alcoholic poisoning which likely caused cardiac arrest, ironically feeling like HE was the one being strangled. Trivia TBA Gallery homer.png homer 1.png 386685bc_homer-drool.gif moonwaffles4.png homer 1.jpg homer 2.png homer 3.jpg homer 4.jpg homer 5.jpg homer 6.jpg homer 7.jpg homer 8.jpg homer 9.jpg homer 10.jpg homer 11.jpg homer 12.jpg homer 13.jpg homer 14.jpg homer 15.jpg homer 16.jpg homer 17.jpg homer-simpson.jpg.gif Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the The Simpsons universe Category:Humans Category:Mentally Challenged Character Category:The Fox Family Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Funniest Characters Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Abusers Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bald Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters who Drink Alcohol Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker: Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Castellaneta Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeff Bergman Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Ratzenberger Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tōru Ōhira Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates